Necesito tu amor
by Saeta de Fuego
Summary: Un songifc de la cancion "Necesito tu amor" Es un R/Hr, Reviews plis!!


****

Necesito tu amor

Bueno, aquí estoy yo, sin poder dejar de pensar en él. Todo el día su pelo colorado, sus hermosos ojos y sé bella sonrisa invaden mis pensamientos sin que yo lo pueda evitar. Es que NO lo puedo evitar. Porque lo amo, y ya no sé que hacer. Todo el día, tener que fingir ser la sabelotodo, la que nunca se puede llegar a enamorar. Pero sí, tengo sentimientos, y el muy tonto no se da cuenta de lo mucho que lo amo y lo necesito. ¿Por qué de él? ¿Por qué justamente de él? Esa es una pregunta que aun me da vueltas en la cabeza. De miles de chicos que hay en el mundo, mi corazón lo elige a él. ¿Será así el amor? Tal vez el amor se equivocó conmigo, no lo sé... pero el solo pensar que discutimos todo el tiempo, me hace pensar que cada día lo alejo más de mí. Es que no lo puedo evitar, esa es mi manera de acercarme a él, es mi manera de expresarle mi amor. Lo que daría porque alguna vez él me mirase de otra manera. Muchas veces pensé que podía llegar a amarme, y que solo era tímido, pero ni eso es. Mi amor no es correspondido y me hace sufrir mucho, porque yo necesito su amor.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Necesito tu amor, solo quiero tu amor

Que me abraces esta noche

Que me des tu corazón

Que me digas que me quieres

Igual que te quiero yo

Que me hables al oído

Mientras suena esta canción.

****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿Y que puedo hacer yo? Nada, solo esperar, solo pensar e imaginarme los momentos que pasaría junto a él. ¿Qué tienen las demás chicas que no tenga yo? Ellas son bonitas, tienen estilo y personalidad. Bueno, yo también puedo ser como ellas. Pero eso no sería honesto, porque el no me amaría como realmente soy yo. Algunas veces, cuando veo a aquellas chicas que fingen para agradarle a los chicos, me dan mucha lástima, porque no son ellas mismas.

Desde que conocí a Ron en el expreso de Hogwarts, no pude dejar de pensar en él. Si, ya sé que a los 11 años nadie sabe exactamente que es el amor, pero yo sentí, cuando lo vi, sentí que un nudo se me hizo en el estómago, un nudo muy difícil de desatar. Primero tenía vergüenza por los sentimientos que se me presentaban hacia Ron, pero cuando este amor creció, ya no me importaba nada, solo quería amarlo, aunque el no me ame a mí. Somos diferentes, ya lo sé, pero lo mismo me atrajo, su forma de ser, su físico, su personalidad, su simpatía... simplemente él es perfecto y siento que no hay otra persona que pueda ocupar el lugar que Ron ocupa en mi corazón.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Necesito tu amor, solo quiero tu amor

Mientras nos moje la lluvia

Que me abrigue tu calor

Que me mires a los ojos 

Igual que te miro yo

Que a tu corazón dormido lo despierte con mi amor

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lo único que puedo decir antes de romper esta hoja, es que AMO A RON WEASLEY, y que estoy perdidamente enamorada de él, y de verdad espero que alguna vez él pudiera sentir lo mismo que yo. Que no daría por probar sus labios, por sentir su piel.

Y ahora, volver a mi tortura de fingir ser la sabelotodo. Tratar de no tentarme al ver su boca, sus labios, que están tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Con él, comparto todo y a la vez tan poco. ¡Ay, mi dios! ¿Será ese mi destino? ¿Sufrir por un amor no correspondido? Lo que también sé que el día en que Ron me diga que me ama, seré la mujer más feliz de toda la tierra, y espero que ese día llegue muy pronto.

__

Hermione Granger

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Porque desde el día que te conocí

No he dejado de pensar

Ni un segundo 

Que yo estoy enamorándome de ti

Desde el día en que te vi

No he dejado de pensar

Ni un segundo 

Que yo estoy enamorada de ti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

H000laaaaaa cHHHhiccc00000sssss!!!!! ¿Cómo están??? Espero que muy pero muy bien!!! Igual que yo, que estoy muy bien =D

¿Les gusto el songfic???? ¿Sí???? ¿No???? ¿Masomenos??? ¿Nada??? Bueno para saber si les gusto necesito que me dejen sus hermosos y simpáticos reviews!!!!!! Espero leerlos pronto, les agradeceré con toda el alma, la presencia de reviews, escritos por ustedes.

Bueno, este songfic, esta inspirado en la canción de Bandana, "Necesito tu amor" ¿la escucharon alguna vez? ¡Es muy linda y tierna! Y me pareció que va bien con la trama del fic, que es R/HR, obviamente. Este fic lo escribí un día viernes a la 1 de la mañana, así que miren a las horas que las ideas llegan a mi cabezota = )

****

R/HR 4EVER!!!! =D

Los quieroooooo!!!!!!

Tengo que irme, tengo sueño (acuérdense que lo escribí a la 1 de la madrugada... =D)

R&R!!!

__

~*Saeta de Fuego*~ 


End file.
